chrono_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrology
One of the most interesting and addictive features in Chrono Tales is the Astrology system. Apart from that it is also the most complicated system until you understand what you are doing. So here is a basic guide for you to understand how Astrology System functions and what their advantages are. To activate your astrology function (J) you will need to reach level 12 before you can click the icon. Credits: Zodiac Introduction Every Zodiac has its own Attributes. You can check out all the Attributes available by moving your mouse over it. Each Zodiacskills are divided into 3 sections: *Star Talent: Any two soul star which is inserted in the soul star slot will activate your Soul Star Talent. *Star Fortune: This is only activated when a proper combination of soul star is used. To see what combination is need to activate any skill, you need to click on “View All Soul Star Combination” at the bottom of the interface. Once a proper combination is inserted your Star Fortune is activated. Let's say you're a Gemini zodiac; you will gain the Crit Soulbreak effect if you insert peace warmness and delicacy; Crit Soulbreak gives you a 50% chance to cause soulbreak on the target. Each second the target will lose 10% of their health. *Zodiac Vigor: Most difficult part to achieve, to activate this you will need all Orange Soul star. There is no combination to activate this. Soul Star: These are stars which you use to activate your zodiac attributes. Every soul stars has its own attributes which is added to your stats. To obtain soul stars you will need to click on the Soul Star Orb. *LV1=White *LV2=Green *LV3=Blue *LV4=Golden *LV5=Orange Every time you get a Orange soul star an announcement will be made. If you want, you can activate the 4th orb directly by paying 100 Diamond. Soul Star Slot: We have 4 slots in total. We are given one soul start slot opened and the rest need to be open by using ingame currency. To open the slot here is the payment needed • 1st SLOT- Free • 2nd SLOT-10 silver • 3rd SLOT-10 gold • 4th SLOT- 50 gold Apart from these you also need to know there are other function such as: Exchange Fragment: While clicking your orb, at level 3-4-5 orb there is a chance to get Star fragment. These star fragments can be used to exchange for Yellow/Orange Soul Star. Lock/Unlock: Lock/Unlock function allows you to select which soul star should be kept and which should be devour. Devour the Soul Star: A Soul star has its own level. You can increase the level of your soul star by making a soul star devour other soul star which you don’t want by either dragging the useless soul star to the one you want or by having the highest level/grade soul star unlock and clicking devour all. Chaos Soul Star: Its a soul star which gives 2500 exp when devour. You get this soul star when you use Orange orb. This soul star doesn't get devour when you use Devour all function. The only way to devour this soul star is dragging it to the soul star which you want to level up. Here is a tricky part on which soul star devours which Orange devours Yellow, Blue, Green Yellow devours Blue, Green Blue devours Green Green devours Green but there is another part here which you have to understand; lvl 2 Green devours all lvl 1 Green and respectively any high level Soul star devours all the soul star which is low level of the same or lower colour. This is one reason I always recommend you lock your soul star before devouring to avoid lost of soul star. FAQ Q: How many Soul Star Combination you can activate? A: You can activate 3 soul star combination, on the 3rd soul star activation you need 1000 Diamond to activate it